


Sweet or Salty

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Guanghong is really good at sucking dick, Leo thinks he's adorable and Phichit knows what he wants.





	Sweet or Salty

“Swallow it all,” Leo encouraged, petting Guanghong’s hair while Phichit filled Guanghong’s mouth with his come. Guanghong tried, swallowing as much as he could while making an adorably greedy noise, but a few drops escaped nonetheless and spilled down his chin when Phichit drew back.

“Wow,” Phichit exclaimed, looking Guanghong over. “You look quite the picture.”

Leo could only agree - Guanghong looked so cute, on his knees, naked, his face flushed pink and his lips swollen from sucking dick, his hair tussled from being petted and pulled, and of course the drips of semen on the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Guanghong was always, always cute, but this… Leo was on his knees before he knew it, kissing Guanghong eagerly. He could taste traces of Phichit on Guanghong’s tongue, which only made it better.

The kiss broke much too soon for Leo’s taste, but watching Guanghong and Phichit kiss was quite nice as well, all cute noises and little flashes of tongue. It was only a minute later that Guanghong remembered what he was supposed to do and reached for Leo’s dick.

“Ah, should I get up?” Leo asked, but Guanghong shook his head and bent down to lick at the tip of Leo’s dick. Leo groaned - Guanghong on his knees had been cute enough, but Guanghong on his knees and elbows, with his ass up higher than his head, was a million times hotter. Phichit seemed to agree, because he was trailing gentle fingers over the curve of Guanghong’s ass while Guanghong teased at Leo’s dick. Leo dug his fingers into Guanghong’s hair, not at all sure how long he was going to last.

“You’re so cute, I wish I had my phone.”

Leo cracked up at how wistful Phichit sounded - this was exactly why he’d insisted on confiscating Phichit’s phone before they started, to avoid accidentally turning Guanghong into a porn star. As if on cue, Guanghong stopped teasing and took him in deeper, steadily taking in more and more of Leo’s dick until Leo could feel Guanghong’s nose brush against his stomach. “Nnh,” was all Leo could say at this point, words and coherence blown away by Guanghong’s pretty little mouth.

Phichit’s fingers dipped between Guanghong’s asscheeks, teasing there, and the resulting moan nearly drove Leo right over the edge. His fingers clenched in Guanghong’s hair, which Guanghong clearly took as encouragement, because he took Leo in as deep as he could again and hummed around Leo’s dick. That was it for Leo. He came with a garbled shout that was half Guanghong’s name, half an incoherent moan.

Guanghong swallowed every drop of his come and Leo wondered vaguely if that meant that he was tastier than Phichit or if it was just easier because he was coming pretty far back in Guangong’s mouth while Phichit had been near the front, shallowly fucking Guanghong’s mouth.

While Leo was too dizzy to move, Phichit took the initiative and pushed Guanghong down on his back. Guanghong blinked up at him cutely, hair even messier than before from Leo’s pulling. Phichit didn’t mess around, sucking Guanghong’s dick straight into his mouth, which drew an absolutely adorable moan from Guanghong. The noises Phichit made around Guanghong’s dick were pretty cute too, so Leo reached over and trailed his fingers through Phichit’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

Phichit clearly knew what he was doing, because Guanghong was already squirming and panting, but Phichit simply put a hand on his hips to keep him down. The whole picture was quite appealing, so Leo made a mental note to get Phichit to fuck Guanghong next time - he’d sort of planned to have that happen this time, but Guanghong’s pretty mouth had proven too distracting, throwing his plans right out the window.

The cute gasping moans got louder until Guanghong suddenly wailed, coming with a full body shiver. Phichit didn’t swallow, he captured all of Guanghong’s come in his mouth, then leaned in to kiss Leo. Leo blinked in surprise but didn’t object, kissing back and accepting Guanghong’s come into his mouth. Drawing back, Phichit grinned. “You should totally pass it on to him, it’s only fair to let him swallow everyone’s come.”

The suggestion sent a flash of heat through Leo and he couldn’t nod fast enough. Guanghong was still flat on the floor, panting for air with an adorably sated smile on his face, so Leo leaned down and pressed his lips against Guanghong’s. When Guanghong opened his mouth, he pushed Guanghong’s come into his mouth, which might have gotten a stronger reaction at any other time, but post-orgasmic Guanghong was too relaxed to be embarrassed, so he simply swallowed it all with a sweet moan.


End file.
